Life changing choices Life for a Life
by kiylitier
Summary: Josh and Dixie are called to a woman who has fallen into a lake. Josh decides to make a life changing decision against Dixie's opinion. He risks his life for the woman but what is the outcome? #HurtJosh. (Based on Series 21 Episode 15. Will change outcomes and more)


I looked to Laura as I remembered her face.

"Josh come on!"

Dixie's voice called from behind me. There was no point arguing, we were now on a shout.

"Yeah"

Turning around I ran towards Dixie.

I stared at the map trying to work out where we were heading.

"It's pond, I repeat pond by picnic site over"

I looked to the map staring at the four different ponds in the small area. Dixie drove the ambulance with anger washing over her.

"We know there's a pond, josh just tell them it's a huge area will ya"

Now I was starting to get annoyed. There was little hope for this lady in a pond so long.

"Yeah, Dixie just give me a minute will ya"

I knew I needed to contact the control more.

"Control there are four ponds, four ponds over"

Dixie over spoke me as I tried to talk to control.

"Josh just tell them it's a huge area will ya, for goodness sakes we've followed all the directions yeah."

I was starting to get annoyed, more that I can't help this lady. Soon controls voice was on the radio.

"I'm afraid we've lost contact with the child over"

Dixie soon over spoke control.

"You know this is hopeless, it's been twenty-five minutes already at the very least she's-"

Anger burst through me. I spoke into the radio.

"Control give us something else please just give us something else."

Quickly I turned to Dixie after her comment.

"So what do we do, give up go home?"

I sighed before a voice echoed in the background.

"Help! I'm over here! Hurry! Please!"

Instantly I looked at the windscreen to find the young voice. Ahead of us in the right turning was a little boy waving us down.

"There. There! That's him go on go on. Go Dixie go go"

I could tell by the way she sighed she was letting out the anger and relief. But we both knew deep down it would be a hard rescue. Instantly she turned the wheel and headed towards the boy. Soon he was waving his arms in the air to try flag us down. A small boy, around the age of twelve in my estimate wearing a green coat with short hair waving frantically. I could tell by the way his voice squeaked that he was scared. Who could blame him, his mum was under thick ice after falling in.

"I'm here! Over here!"

Quickly he ran towards the ambulance. In seconds I had my seat belt off and was jumping out the passenger's side with my medical bag before Dixie even stopped the ambulance. The boy's face was full of terror. Who could honestly blame him. All I wanted to do was hug him, I knew there was not much hope for so long. But even so, it has been known for some cases to last under water in ice cold and be resuscitated successfully. Instantly my mind began to dwindle on the possibility of being able to help this young boy. To be able to save his mother.

"My mum you've gotta get her out of the water"

I held the boy's shoulder as I looked to the ice. There was a clear hole where his mother had fallen in. I knew instantly I could do something. I had to do it, I couldn't let a boy lose his family.

"Okay, okay okay what's your name"

I looked back to the boy trying to calm him.

"Ashley"

I could tell he wanted her badly. He couldn't stand still. All I wanted to do was dive in there and help.

"Okay Ashley what's your mummy's name"

"Masha, she went after my puppy and the ice broke. She-she can't swim"

I held the boy's shoulder to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I couldn't risk him possibly trying to go in and save his mother. I could hear Dixie jumping out the ambo behind me ready to back me up. She soon came to my side. Before I knew it I looked to the water and she had tried to distract Ashley, trying to take him to the bench.

"Okay Ashley it's alright darling we're here now. Come and sit over here for me yeah. Now you've not hurt yourself have ya? You didn't go near the water did ya?"

I could tell he was shaking his head.

"Good boy"

I looked to the water. Now I had to make my decision. A female under ice for approximately twenty minutes, in ice cold water. A hole was clear in the middle of the pond where the ice had collapsed. Survival chances are slim but there is a chance. I could leave it, and wait until divers came to recover Ashley's mother's body or I could… I could choose to go in now and deal with it myself. Dixie wouldn't approve but I had too. Inside me was a will power. Something was making me want too. Was it me not wanting this young lad to suffer like I did without family? No I couldn't. I'm going in whether Dixie likes it or not. I could break my way into the ice to the hole, she'd be around there surely. I could bring her back to the surface and to the water's edge to board her. Instantly I began to pull my paramedic coat off.

"I'm going in for her"

Instantly I knew Dixie turned towards me knowing exactly what comment she was going to say. I started to walk towards the water.

"No way josh, look the waters freezing, she wouldn't last it's been half an hour"

Instantly I pointed my finger at her and walked a few steps towards her. I had to make her know I'm going in, which meant we'd need the equipment out ready.

"There's a chance, if there's a chance I'm going in!"

Her face was full of panic and worry. But I knew I had too.

"Josh we need to wait for back up!"

I needed to get my instructions across to her and now.

"Now look after him!"

"No Josh!"

"Look after the boy and get the kit!"

There, she knew I was going in now. Instantly she turned towards the ambulance and started running whilst I made my way to the water's edge.

"Ashley stay there right, don't move, stay exactly where you are!"

With a slam of my foot I broke the first bit of ice. Instantly the bitter cold shot through my shoe. The ice was freezing but I knew I couldn't stop. Quickly the next foot came down. Slowly I took steps into the water, one after the other. Ice creeping up to my shins and knees. Before I knew it was knee deep in the water. The cold shuttering through me but I knew the adrenaline would kick in soon. I had to get to the mother. I carried on walking until I was waist deep. I brought my fists down onto the ice with a harsh impact to break it. Slowly I used the force of my punches to make my way further into the cold pond. Breaking ice where I could to get to the hole.

"Josh?"

I stepped forwards towards the hole. Before I could react to Dixie's call, my foot lost its grip. I felt myself fall into the cold water without being able to hold on. I gasped as the cold stabbed at my body. As I fought to reach the surface.

"Jooosh!"

I could hear Dixie's panic as I came to the surface. I shook my head trying to ignore the ice freezing to my clothes.

As I surfaced I gasped for air trying to get a breath and to steady myself. I brought my arms around me trying to get them working before the ice froze my muscles. Once I got myself calm and I knew I could get a good breath I knew I needed to grab the woman and soon. Before the water caused me to pass out.

"Jooosh! Josh! J-Josh! Josh!"

I could hear her panicked shouts in desperate attempt to communicate but I knew I needed to go and now. Quickly I jumped up grabbing some air before diving under the water. Water filled my ears as I declined into the water. I looked through the water with my eyes burning from the ice cold liquid. Ahead of me was a dark shadow. That must be her, that must be her shadow. Quickly I kicked to her body and grabbed her.

"Joosh!

Again her shouts shuddered through the water as if she was under here with me. Lifting the body I tried to take her to the surface with me.

"Joosh!"

Cold air slammed into my face as we broke through the surface. Instantly I tried to paddle to keep us upright.

"Mummy!"

Ashleys shouts behind me were desperate, I knew I couldn't disappoint the kid now, I had to help. I hopped a few times into the air to lift Masha's body into my arms whilst I gasped for air. It felt like liquid below zero being shoved down my throat. Knifes digging into my air way but I knew I couldn't stop.

"Mummmy! Mummmy!"

Ashleys screams echoed through the area. I looked to the ice and blinked trying to get the water out of my burning eyes. I needed to get Masha to the water's edge, to Dixie. I could see in the background, Ashley running to Dixie's side as she leant over to try encourage me. I knew I needed to keep going, I had too

"oh masha, I've got you, I've got you"

I kicked as much as I could whilst carrying marsha, I had to get her towards Dixie. I could feel the numb sensation rushing through my body, the ice crawling its way into my blood, latching onto everything it could to freeze my insides. The burning sensation of my blood turning to ice. I tried to look to Dixie but my eyes soon started going black. Each breath I took was a gasp for oxygen. Each painful breath slicing into my airway. I was starting to get weak and fast. I needed to stop, just to grab my breath. I kicked on the spot but quickly my legs stopped moving. I couldn't feel them no more, I couldn't feel my body except for the numb pain throbbing in my chest. I gasped for breaths I couldn't get. I looked to Dixie and could tell this was the end. I couldn't hold on much longer, and I didn't want too. I could feel something tugging at me, something wanting to pull me down. I looked up and closed my eyes. Gasping for the last few breaths before I felt numb. Too numb to breath. To move, to bother. I felt myself being pulled into the darkness, the warming darkness that called me. I couldn't save the boy's mother. I whispered my apologies mentally and relaxed as I let my last breath go. I couldn't fight the water no more, I didn't want too. I just wanted to sleep in this darkness, I wanted to join my family. The world around me turned dark and I stared at a small light. I could feel myself falling, being dragged to the speck of light below me. Time to be with my family. Voices around me called my name. My family… My children, my wife. Calling me.

_Not today my love, not today._

I felt warmth as the light got bigger, falling until the floor below me was white. I could see the entrance of it. A hundred metres below. In seconds I could be there.

"Josh!"

Dixie? Instantly the light disappeared. Pain shot through my body with a horrifying chill.

"Joosh!"

I shook my head as my eyes shot open. Water. Ice cold water. I quickly kicked my numb legs trying to stop myself from going under water. Gasping for breaths.

"Josh!"

Quickly I grabbed Marsha's body and kicked towards the water's edge. Ice slammed into my back but I knew I couldn't stop. Dixie was walking towards me, the icy water was already up to her knee's. I had to get too her.

"Come on, come back towards me, come on"

Her voice sounded so series, I knew she was trying to keep me concentrating before I slipped once more.

"I can't"

I gasped for air as I tried to get my words out. I was too tired to speak, too cold too.

"Come on!"

All I wanted to scream was for her to shut up but I knew I couldn't.

"Mummy!"

His voice, Ashley's voice. I knew I had to carry on, his voice sent waves of adrenaline through me. I couldn't let him down I just couldn't

"Come on, come on josh, come on"

Dixie was only a metre away from me, I could see her leaning over trying to drag me.

"Come on just a bit more."

"She's c-"

My words couldn't get out, I was too cold. The water was killing me quickly. I could feel it zapping all my energy away.

"You really scared me then!"

Panic, I could hear the pure panic in her voice. What else could I do, what could I say? I just needed her to shut up so I could focus.

"Shutuh-"

My tongue barely responded in trying to talk. I wanted to shout it but I couldn't, I need to shout it.

"You went under"

Anger burst through me. I needed her to shut up. I just needed her too.

"Shutuh-!"

This time it worked. She reached over and grabbed my arm. I felt nothing as she pulled me towards her. I kicked as she dragged me and Marsha to the water's edge, pulling us up onto the embankment. I gasped for air but I knew I couldn't stop. I had to save this woman. I just had too. Quickly the adrenaline kicked in once more. I felt myself grabbing for the medical kits as we lifted her onto the board. Ignoring the shaking, I quickly got Ashley to help us pick up the spinal board. Together we carried his mother to the ambulance back doors. Ashley grabbed the doors and opened them as me and Dixie lifted Marsha onto the gurney. She wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let her. Not today. I knew my family didn't want me to die today, and I won't let Marsha die either.


End file.
